


so scandalous

by tvheads



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Being in Denial, F/M, Fluff, Ice Cream, Post canon, Sickfic Elements, Texting, probably ooc but at this time of day can i even care?, rated t for sexual jokes and swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 19:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15780945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvheads/pseuds/tvheads
Summary: "liking someone? never heard of it"- rio nakamura and karma akabane, probably





	so scandalous

**Author's Note:**

> this is so so dumb but i was tired. so tired
> 
> (yes this is absolutely named after soul eater but i am Really tired and in a Mood okay)

Karma Akabane would never say he liked someone. Maybe he felt he did, but he'd never, ever say it out loud. Unless it was to Nagisa—to get his guard down. Just to ensure the little creep would be on his side. Eventually they grew apart, then Karma got suspended, and then they were forced to grow back together in 3-E. Everyone else was scared of Karma, so where would he go except to the one person who'd ever been genuinely friendly to him? Despite whatever feelings the redhead had towards Nagisa, he stayed with him and his little girlfriend.

Nakamura was an accident. She teased Nagisa enough that it was inevitable that she and Karma would gang up on him. They joked around often, and (probably to Nagisa's joy) they pranked all the students at some point or another.

By Valentine's Day Karma absolutely liked Nakamura. Of course he'd never admit it, but he could just tell he liked her. She was actually pretty funny, and made certain observations he never would've guessed came from her thick skull. She's… interesting.

Rio Nakamura never did mean to like Karma, especially not as much as she did. He really was scary, though she never felt he was quite as threatening as the other girls made him out to be. Yes, he was a sadistic demonic psycho, but he also seemed to care about his classmates. He wouldn't hurt anyone he thought didn't deserve it, she was pretty sure. As the school year went on, she found herself drawn more and more to him. During the civil war she was his right-hand man (woman, technically) and they worked so well together she couldn't believe it. Spending Valentine's Day together, even if they were helping Kayano confess to that cute little idiot, made Nakamura feel… something. It was strangely pleasant. She chalks it up to her not-crush on Nagisa.

After the year ends—and so does Korosensei's life, but he is still very much present in their lives through not just memories but that insanely massive book—the class keeps in touch. After a few months of high school, Nakamura hardly believes it when she receives a text from Karma proposing they get ice cream and catch up a bit. She arrives to see only Karma. No one else.

Now her insides are doing something weird and she decidedly does not like it.

Karma, on the other hand, just smiles pleasantly at her and tells himself that the warm feelings in his chest are about the ice cream so near in the future.

They meet up every so often after that. What happens are not dates, they both agree. Unfortunately each finds themself looking forward more and more to their little meetings with weird warm things blooming inside them.

Nakamura wants to touch his hair, hold his hand. He calls her Rio now, and it's so weird and nice.

One day, the year after high school, she doesn't reply to his texts in the morning and Karma can't help but not be worried a little. He makes it through the day successfully, though tiny little thoughts about Rio pop up just frequently enough for him to be irritated about it.

He decides to do something about it and texts her some more. She answers this time.

_Talk to me woman_

_fuck you_

She doesn't seem in bad shape, then.

_Where have you been?  
You havent been answering me_

_m sick you fuckig dingle_

Ah.

_Do you need anything_

_idk  
im lonely_

_Is that an invitation to come over?_

_netfix and chill dude_

Karma has to pause at that. Meanwhile she gives him her address. (An apartment?)

_You do realize that netflix and chill is  
It means sex_

_;)_

_Nakamura what the fuck_

_ur calling me rio rememberr_

_Rio what the fuck_

_we dont have to fuck i just wanna  
cuddle would be nice_

He's already preparing to leave because for some dumb fucking reason he's weak to her and her utter idiocy.

_I'm coming  
U live alone right_

_u know it bby!_

He just scowls at his phone.

_Im not fucking you_

_i figured tbh_  
_whod wanna fuck a sick lady_  
i mean im always sick im rly cool  
but rn im sick in the uncool way. the only ppl whod fuck me r probably gross

Karma drops back to his couch.

_No cuddling either_

_AW FUCK MSN FO YOU KIKE TO SEE MT SUFFER_

_I am not getting sick just for you_

_but im so cute :'( do u not love me_

_no._

_D:_

He crosses his legs, then uncrosses them because he really should hit the road sometime soon.

_stop distracting me im coming for you now_

_are u gonna give me something_

_I'll make you soup_

_!!  
my hero  <3_

He grabs his gear, slips the phone into his pocket, and motorcycles on over to her building. A little more than ten minutes away.

Knock on the door. She drags herself up to it and slowly opens it to reveal Karma, in all his frustratingly tall red-haired glory.

She smiles at the sight of him, and he instead frowns. Suddenly she remembers she probably looks like a mess, in pink-and-purple pajamas and her hair in a mess all around her.

Fuck.

Karma pulls her over to the couch and forces her to sit down. "I'll make you your dumb soup, lady."

Rio smiles up at him again, feeling even mushier than before. "I threw up this morning," she offers.

Karma, already on his way to the kitchenette, pauses to give her a Look.

"I been taking the medicine!" Rio adds. (Why is she doing this? Does she really want him to leave her? To make soup for her, the rational part of her brain points out. Whatever, she wants him to stay with her!!)

He doesn't answer and continues on his way.

Oh. Mission failed, then.

When Karma returns, bowl of warm soup in hand, he finds the blonde passed out on the couch. Her phone screen is dark, but he hovers over her and taps it because why not? and—is that a picture of him? She was looking through her selfies. This one was the two of them in their ice cream shop. Suddenly the sheer domesticity of this whole damn situation hit Karma like a train and oh _fuck_.

**Author's Note:**

> if i ever suddenly want more of these two i'll probably add another chapter. this was made in a burst of inspiration and not really proofread


End file.
